User talk:Godisme
__NOWYSIWYG__ Leave a Message. Re:Blog No it's not just you, the same thing happened to me too. It looks just like the big when we first put the header on. Oddly enough, I have not been able to edit or comments to my video game updates blog, as well as my other blogs. I have been busy, so it has kinda slipped my mind over the last few days. But I believe the first problems appeared Saturday night not long after our chat. --Lemursrule (talk) 23:09, July 9, 2011 (UTC) And so... It is as you said it would be!! And still no acknowledgement of what was said, like waiting for a brick to bleed!! Well I am for bed, night!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:56, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Chat is borked?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 20:03, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Committee Thanks for considering me, and I'd love to take the job. Edit Count Sorry for snapping at SunXia, I just get a little aggravated sometimes when this happens. I will take what you have said into consideration, and next time I will try and do fight summaries in one go, a la DevilHand. Out of curiosity (ie, I won't do anything), who was the user who complained? [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 06:00, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Inaba Pain Resistance Hey, God! If I was to add something referencing Inaba's pain resistance, would I put it under the Powers and Abilities section like this: Pain Resistance: Inaba is shown to have a strong pain threshold, as shown when he was able to withstand all of Mayuri's attacks whilst under the influence of Ashisogi Jizō's paralyzing toxins. This is shown in contrast with the Mod Soul copy of Isane Kotetsu, who crumpled to the ground almost instantly upon inhabiting Inaba's body. Let me know what you think. [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 06:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Question Heya doin', dude. Kenji here. I've got a question, but I'm not sure where to post it, so I'll just ask you, pal. I was watching the second bleach film the other day and something struck me as odd. There's a term used in the film called "Resonance" - where one zanpakutō resonates with another to showcase their wielders past, shown when Ichigo first fought Kusaka in Karakura Town. My question is this: should their be an article created on the wiki to describe it, or should it just be left alone? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:58, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I'll drop him a message then and see what he thinks. Thanks, pal :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:11, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Congratulations Thanks. Grammar Hiya dude...I was wondering, since I'm kinda new with the editing the articles in a "looking" desing, I was wondering if I could contribute to Wikia by helping you to correct grammar mistakes? Response to questions of manga uploads Hello Godisme, I am writing you in response to your question on my talk page of the reason why I have been uploading manga images. I am uploading them because I feel they may be used in the articles. The one image of Ururu is from the most recent manga arc and there is no image of her at an older age. I uploaded the older picture of Ururu because there is currently no image of the the cannon she uses which is covered in strips of writing. I feel this is needed to illustrate the difference between the cannon used in the manga and that in the anime. I uploaded the manga image of the Yoruichi cat because I feel the manga image vs. the anime image is strikingly different. Are these reasons sufficient? --Tea time (talk) 05:38, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Edits Well, I think that you are practically just attacking me because you hate me. You know what? I don't even care about this site anymore, so you can just tell the admins to go ahead and block my account. Especially when you said this yesterday "If you are going to take an attitude with us for asking you not to spam, you will not be around here for much longer". I don't really think it is up to you to decide whether I stay or go, but I think you will be glad to hear that this is my last post on the Wiki. [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 05:43, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Featured Wikian Blog Live Come and check out your interview here, hope you like it and thanks again for taking the time! Sena 15:39, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Return to Activity & Congratulations Hey, Godisme I am just informing you that I have returned back to the U.S. and am able to be back on Bleach Wikia. I also wanted to send you my congratulations on becoming the new 1st Seat. I will be sure to help out as much as I can, seeing as there are only 4 active Committee members (as of 7/13/11). ^_^ -[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 02:31, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Committee Meeting Sounds good to me. Actually, I think I may have agreed to that a bit prematurely without checking the time properly. I believe 7:00 July 14 UTC will be 2:00 a.m. where I am, and I don't think I will be able to be online at that time. Though just to make sure I didn't make a mistake in my time conversion (which is highly possible), is the time you designated in 4 hours? I think that should be okay for me. I live in the Mountain Time Zone, so 3 PM Eastern Standard Time looks to be 2 PM Mountain Time. I am just letting you be aware that I am in a different U.S. time zone and that I am not very familiar with the new chat feature, since you want to hold semi regular committee meetings. -[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 03:08, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Figured as much, i'm really bad at time conversion, and CDT. Lol, that works perfectly. Heh. Looks like I was off by an hour in the time conversion. I don't think there ought to be any difficulties (unless my family wants to go out for lunch or something like that). I am glad that the Chat feature seems to be very basic. And thank you; the trip was certainly an excellent learning experience. By the way, does the Chat feature only work with the New Wikia Look? I just tried to see if I could use it with MonoBook, which does not seem to work. -[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 03:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I see. Thanks very much for letting me know. ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 03:40, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I assume I'm in the 8pm slot!! Will set my alarm!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 13:11, July 14, 2011 (UTC) : My sincerest apologies. It appears that I will not be able to attend this meeting. I forgot that my family did plan to go out today, so I will be out for the afternoon (during the meeting time). Sorry!! ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 17:06, July 14, 2011 (UTC) /* Re: My first edit... */ Fine. Nothing more I can say. I'll drop the matter and leave. GameMaster2K5 (talk) 03:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC) How do I archive my talk page? GameMaster2K5 (talk) 05:54, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you and goodbye. GameMaster2K5 (talk) 06:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Template Fair use Hi. I have a question. How have added fair use template that when a file is added, it automatically appears in the description? 00:11, July 15, 2011 (UTC)